Ruby: Death Meister
by dragontank1414
Summary: Ruby and Yang have grown up in Death City and are finally going to attend Death Weapon Meister Academy! What kind of horrors can the combined intellect of Cinder and Medusa unleash upon this unsuspecting world? Rated M for violence, a few sprinkles of lemons and Yang puns.
1. Welcome to DWMA

**New Project? Seriously?**

 **Look I'm impulsive, I jump from project to project, but I will dedicating alot of time to this one. Consider all of my other projects dead, except Separation and Taming the Destroyer. Also, for fans of my smut works I'm working on a big RWBY smut project on the side, staring Yolanda from Separation. Without further ado...**

 **Chapter 1: DWMA**

Ruby walks down the sidewalk slowly, Yang at her side. Yang could barely hide her excitement, while Ruby was more than aprehensive. Yang pats Ruby on the back "Come on sis, it's gonna be great!" Ruby frowns "That's easy for you to say, you already have both your weapon partners."

Yang sighs "Sis, I already told you, you're going to find the perfect partner. Everyone does. You just need to let it happen. Relax and be cool. If there is anywhere for a miester to meet their weapon partner its Death Weapon Meister Academy. I'm sure you will attract someone, with how sharp you are."

Ruby groans. It was too early for this. Yang raises her finger "I'm sure you will understand, in time, that I have a point. In no time, you will be cutting your way to the top. Just remember what I said little sis, commit this little slice of life to your memory." Ruby groans "Please stop sis." Yang looks up at the school "Welp, we're here. I'm cutting you loose, because I'm gonna split."

Yang rushes off and Ruby slumps over, until Maka walks over to Ruby. Her face instantly brightens "Maka!" Maka smiles "Hey! Good to see ya." They bump forearms, their own little way of greeting each other since they were 7. Maka puts a hand on her shoulder "You ready for this? This is the start of a whole new adventure." Ruby shrugs and looks down "I mean, yeah, but I seem to be the only person I know without a weapon partner."

Maka shrugs "To be fair, you don't know alot of people. Besides, there are many weapons without partners at the academy. You are bound to resonate with someone. And with your semblance... you are pretty lucky." Ruby narrows her eyes "Yeah right, I'm not the one that can shoot blades out of my arms and back and stuff. You are a weapon and miester. That's, like, the coolest thing ever!"

Maka sighs "You know motivational speeches aren't my best thing. But, I know you will find a weapon partner. And she or he's gonna be your best friend to boot. And one day people are gonna be cheering your name." Ruby smiles "Thanks for cheering me up. I tried to talk to Yang-" Maka sighs "And she hit you with puns." Ruby nods and Maka giggles "Why am I not surprised?"

Maka walks towards the front doors "Come on, first class starts in 10 minutes." Ruby runs towards the door "Race ya!" She darts past Maka, nearly knocking her over. Maka shouts "That's not fair!" She runs after the trail of vanishing flower petals. Ruby slides to a sudden stop as a young teen walks out of one of the classrooms, but she is too late, slamming into him and knocking his books everywhere. Ruby scrambles to her feet, gathering his books which were strewn from one side of the hall to another "I'm sooo sorry! I.. I didn't mean-" He clears his throat "It's usually best not to run in the halls."

Ruby turns towards him and she is surprised to see that he is strikingly handsome. He had short cropped black hair, ice grey eyes, and a warm smile. He was wearing a white Achieve Men band tee shirt and a pair of black jeans. Ruby smiles "Yeah... so... you listen to music?" He chuckles "Doesn't everyone?" Ruby nods "You're right, yeah... everyone listens to music."

He smirks a little, then his warm smile returns "So, do you think I can have my books back?" Ruby thrusts them forcefully towards him, and then she takes a step back, frowning "Sorry..." He tilts his head a little "Quirky." She smiles "That's me. Ruby... the... quirky one." She squeaks when he holds out a hand, balancing his 5 books on one hand "My name is Marik. I'm a weapon, just started today."

Ruby shakes his hand politely "I'm a meister. My semblance is speed." Marik chuckles "You shouldn't play around with your semblance like that. You could of hurt someone. Lucky you, I'm pretty tough." Ruby smiles sheepishly, blushing "Yeah, sorry about that." Marik nods his head politely "I need to go now, I have class. I believe you have class as well." The bell rings and Ruby straightens up "Oh man! I'm going to be late!"

After her classes for the day, Ruby walks outside, Maka walking next to her "... but then I dropped my book and I noticed everyone watching me. Such an embarrasing first..." She noticed Ruby not paying attention, staring straight ahead at Marik, who was talking to a small group of friends. Ruby's eyes glaze over as she stares at Marik and Maka waves her arm in front of her face "Earth to Ruby? Ring ring, hello, it's for you!" Ruby looks over at her "Yeah, embarrassing. Right."

Maka folds her arms "You didn't pay attention to anything I said, did you?" She sighs, then smiles "This is perfect. You should go talk to him." Ruby goes wide eyed "But I made myself look like a doofus!" Maka giggles "Which is different from the usual how?" Ruby frowns "Thank you for being so supportive."

Maka nudges her "Hey, you should go talk to him. From what you told me, he's a really nice guy. Go on." Ruby frowns "I guess..." She walks towards his group and he nods to them "Alright guys I'm going to head home." He turns and spots Ruby "Oh. Ruby, right?" Ruby nods "Hey Marik." He smiles "First day of classes went well?" She nods "It's awkward without a weapon partner."

Marik smiles "I know just what you mean. I'm not able to resonate with anyone. You know, that's actually why I was wanting to talk with you before you left. I like meeting new meisters, because most the ones I know I either can't resonate with or they have a partner already. I want to see if we could resonate."

Ruby smiles "I don't see why not. Course knowing the person makes it easier to resonate with them. But if our personalities align, there's no reason it won't work." Marik gives her a thumbs up "Lets kill it." Ruby giggles "What was that?" He frowns and lowers his hand "It's like, a catchphrase. Catchphrases can be cool." Ruby looks around, expecting Soul to walk by any minute to tell Marik how uncool he looked, but looks like it was up to her "Catchphrases are... you know what, it's cool, you do you." Marik turns into a large scythe with a black handle, and a black and grey blade. The point where the blade is connected to the handle seems to be on a hinge.

Ruby reaches out and grasps Marik's handle (please don't read that out of context) and she lifts him, smiling "You look sooo cool as a weapon. You look cool all the time though." She blushes, and then she hears his voice in her head "The true test comes when you try to channel your aura. Go ahead." Ruby begins to channel her aura into Marik and he glows brightly. Ruby smiles "I think that means we match. Who would of thought, all these years I didn't think I would find a partner, then I ran into him on my first day."

Yang felt a disturbance.

Blackstar leaps down from a lampost next to Yang, and she shakes off this strange feeling. She smiles "Blackstar, right? We have Sid's class together. What's up?" Sid walks up from behind Blackstar "Blackstar wants to challenge you to a fight, and per the rules I tagged along to oversee it. Should you choose to accept." Blackstar grins "Oh yeah! I'm on a mission to beat everyone in this school, starting with you. It'll be good training to build me up for the day I surpass God. Yahoo!"

Yang puts her hands on her hips "You sure are full of yourself. But I can't turn down a fight. Alright Blackstar, fist to fist?" A crowd begins to flock around the two as they slowly circle each other, staring each other down. Yang stops, shifting into her boxing stance. Blackstar leaps into the air, going for a diving kick. Yang leaps back and Blackstar pivots on his foot as soon as it touches the ground, spin kicking Yang in the head. She reels from the kick but recovers quickly, shifting into a defensive stance.

Blackstar rushes at her and goes for a right hook, but she deflects it aside, throwing Blackstar off balance. Blackstar reverses his momentum, elbowing Yang in the jaw. Yang responds with a hard right, straight into Blackstar's sternum and she knocks him back a few feet. Ruby and Marik run over to join the growing crowd, and when she sees her sister fighting Blackstar she throws her hands up in the air "Kick his butt sis! No mercy!"

Maka walks up next to Ruby "Hey who would be dumb enough to pick a fight with Yang?" Blackstar rushes towards Yang, slide kicking Yang in the legs to trip her, then he pushes off one hand, backflipping in the air and landing on one foot "You can't beat a master ninja!" Maka facepalms "Great, it's him." Yang pushes herself to her feet, cracking her neck. She leaps towards Blackstar, going for a spinning ax kick, and Blackstar leaps back from her but she follows up with a rising uppercut that knocks him airborne.

Yang crouches into a runner's stance, watching Blackstar as he lands on his feet. Yang darts towards him, arm pulled back for a punch. Blackstar smirks and ducks his head down, Yang's fist connecting with his forehead. He endures her strike, the ground under him fracturing. A large grin spreads on his face and Yang takes a few steps back "Wow, you have a really hard head!" Blackstar leaps over Yang, his elbow sparking with electricity. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he leaps towards Yang from behind "Ultimate Move: Blackstar Big Wave!" Yang turns around just in time, blocking his blow with the back of her hand, which is charged with aura. This causes a shockwave that cracks the ground and causes the crowd to cover their faces. "You aren't the only one who can use Soul Force."

Blackstar backs up from Yang, taking a minute to catch his breath "I knew you would be a worthy opponent." He folds his arms behind his head "Wadda ya say we call it a day? I'm getting kinda tired, after having an entire day worth of classes." Yang smiles, giving him a thumbs up "Yeah sure, I had a blast. I'm glad I got to start my school year off with a Yang." She pauses for dramatic effect, eliciting many groans from the crowd. "Your moves were really striking." Blackstar chuckles "Oh man you are so funny..." He sighs "We are gonna be good friends..."


	2. Hunting Familiar Prey

**So most of the training fights will be short, so that I can quickly transition to other parts of the story. With so many protags, it will be hard to manage, so not too many characters from RWBY will be in this story. Some of my favorites will make guest appearances. Drop some reviews, let me know what you think. Also, it's worth mentioning that the weapons are low tech compared to the weapons in Ruby, but that won't slow Yang or Ruby down one bit.**

Yang leaps from one roof to another. Two weeks in the DWMA and she was having a blast, hunting Kishin. One in particular was chasing her. In the poorly lit night she couldn't make out the Kishin, but its form was massive. Yang leaps into the air, covering her face as she dives right through the side of an abandoned two story storage facility. Yang rolls back to her feet, turning just in time for the Kishin to leap into the side of the building, the top floor giving out under the strain and it collapses onto the bottom floor.

Yang forces herself to her feet, dusting herself off and chuckling "You crashed the party." The Kishin stands to his full height, he looked very similar to a cross between a fat giant and a porcupine, razor sharp spikes lining his back. He clenches his fists and a blade slides out of each arm. Yang points to him "Vlad the Impaler, as a Kishin, your dark and hopeless soul has been sentenced to death!"

Vlad chuckles "Oh yeah? You are going to carry out the sentence? Don't make me laugh!" Yang smiles "Actually, I didn't come alone. I brought an army." Two shadows step out into the light on either side of Yang. They are both dark skinned, with black hair and peircing blue eyes, their facial features were even similar. But that was where the similarities stopped, the boy was well build and tall, while the girl was short and thin. The girl smiles and her mouth is lined with razor sharp teeth "Food..." Yang smiles "These two are my army. Meet Demetrius and Deyonna. The Wolf Twins."

Deyonna takes a step forward and she says in a whiney voice "Yaaaannnngg... I'm hungry..." Demetrius chuckles "Na, you got the last one sis. This one is mine." Yang smiles to each of them "Alright guys, arm up." She raises her arms and they both glow grey, the energy wrapping around her arms. When the glow vanishes, Yang is wearing matching gauntlets, a bright silver color with a dragon emblazoned on the back of her fists and up to her arm where the gauntlets end halfway up her upper arm. Yang smiles "Get it? Armed?"

Vlad snarls and thrusts at Yang repeatedly, Yang easily dodges the large spikes that were at least 6 inches in diameter. Yang slowly retreats back while dodging his thrust attacks, and Vlad begins to get more confident, thrusting faster "I will kill you eventually foolish girl!" Vlad thrusts forward and his spike grazes Yang's cheek but she wraps her arm around it, bracing it against her shoulder "That so?" Yang flexes, snapping the bone spike in half. Vlad leaps back from her "You broke it like a twig?!" She smiles "I'll be saying the same about you in a minute."

Vlad leaps in the air, rolling into a ball and he rolls towards Yang. Yang punches the ground hard, causing a shockwave that sends him airborne and causes him to uncurl. She leaps up in the air, giving him a playful wink as her gauntlet becomes encased in a blue energy "Let me take a stab at you!" She punches him in the chest, her aura imbued strike causing such internal damage his back is blown open, his body fading away into a Kishin egg. Yang lands on the ground, her weapon partners dissipating and reforming in human form.

Deyonna looks over at the large Kishin egg "That sucker is massive. Demetrius, we are even right now, can't you let me have this one?" Demetrius shrugs "Whatever." She picks it up, squishing it in her hands, eyeing it like a piece of meat. Yang clears her throat "Deyonna, don't play with your food." She giggles "Sorry." She opens her mouth wide, swallowing it in one gulp. She sighs contently, leaning against the wall, patting her stomach "Much better." The wall gives way behind her, as the rest of the building begins to collapse.

Glynda stands in front of the group of students in the training hall, all of which were first year weapons. Deyonna chews on some gum, doodling in her notebook as they waited for the lesson to begin. Demitrius leans over, checking out her drawing. It was a near flawless drawing of Vlad the Impaler, the Kishin they defeated the night before. Deyonna smiles "Pretty good, huh?" Demetrius nods "Got any more?" Deyonna nods "Every villain we have beat so far. And one of Yang." Demetrius flips through the book "Your artwork is improving."

Glynda clears her throat "Welcome to Weapons Defense class. Your meisters will take a similar course, but seeing as how using your aura offensively and utilizing semblances is not an option for weapons, instead we will be focusing on training your hand to hand, and form manipulation. The time may arise when your meister will be incapacitated, and you will be forced to defend yourself." Glynda looks around the room "Deyonna and Tsubaki, please step forward." Deyonna hands her sketchbook to Demetrius, and she steps in the arena on Glynda's left, Tsubaki on her right.

Glynda smiles "Both of you are perhaps the most talented hand to hand combatants, from the information we have gathered, though your styles are vastly different." Deyonna grins "A fight? I think this is my favorite class." Glynda nods "Both of you, try your best." Deyonna walks up towards Tsubaki, holding out her fist "Us girls, top of the class." Tsubaki pounds her fist, smiling sheepishly "I was really surprised to hear that actually." Deyonna smirks, hands on her hips as she stands proudly "I'm not."

Deyonna takes a few steps back, observing Tsubaki closely. Tsubaki rushes towards her, dashing right. Deyonna leans towards her right and Tsubaki leaps to Deyonna's left side, striking her in the head. Deyonna recoils from the hit, smirking. Tsubaki ducks her retalitory right hook, hitting her with a palm strike to the chest that causes Deyonna's feet to leave the ground. Deyonna leaps in the air, her diving punch missing, but she pushes off the ground and connects with a strong right hook that sends Tsubaki reeling.

Tsubaki goes for several kicks, Deyonna blocking her high kick and her kick to the side, leaping to avoid her sweeping kick. Tsubaki rotates her whole body, pushing off the ground with both hands and both her feet find their mark in Deyonna's chest, knocking her back. Deyonna lands on her back and rolls backwards, blocking Tsubaki's followup overhead ax kick, grabbing her leg and throwing her. Tsubaki lands on her feet but Deyonna was already on her, right arm cocked back for a punch.

Both fighters freeze and Glynda walks towards them "Tsubaki, your clever and careful approach is the kind of defensive training that comes from a long lineage of demon weapons, isn't it?" Deyonna looks down, Tsubaki had her fingertips aimed at Deyonna's chest, her fingernails gleam with the hint of metal. Had Glynda not stopped the fight, Tsubaki may have accidentally killed her on impulse. Glynda releases them both, and Deyonna holds out her hand "That was fun. I will have to try harder to pay attention next time." Tsubaki smiles "That was a rather short fight."

Marik stands "Glynda, if you would indulge me, I haven't had the chance to show off my fighting techniques." Soul elbows him "Can't have the girls running the show. Someone has to represent us at the top." Marik shrugs "Not even really that. I just want to see where I measure up." Glynda smiles "Deyonna, would you like to fight another round?" Deyonna nods "Sounds good." Marik turns to Soul "Wanna show off?" Soul stands, hands in his pocket "Sure, why not? I get bored watching other people fight, not getting in there myself is so uncool." Marik smiles "Well then, we wish to challenge the Wolf Twins."

Glynda sighs "Not exactly the purpose of this class, but knock yourselves out." Soul and Marik walk out into the arena floor and Soul transforms, Marik grabbing him out of the air and wielding him with ease. Demetrius walks over to his sister and she transforms, wrapping around his left arm. The emblem is different, a wolf instead of a dragon, but the gauntlet is largely the same. Marik gives Soul several test swings and he spins Soul a few times, demonstrating his profeciency at wielding Soul.

Demetrius charges right towards Marik, who deflects his right hook to the side with Soul in his left hand, punching Demetrius hard with his right hand. Demetrius barely feels the shot, knocking Soul free of Marik's grasp, slugging Marik in the gut. Marik headbutts Demetrius, then hits him with a left, right and uppercut combo. Soul leaps over Marik, arm blade cocked back. Demetrius and Deyonna dematerialize, Deyonna wielding her brother on her left arm. They use this ploy to dodge Soul, knocking Marik out with a left hook. Soul turns to her in time to receive a spin kick that knocks him down.

Glynda puts smelling salts under Marik's nose and he jolts awake "Damn... that hit me like a runaway train." Deyonna giggles "I'll take that as a compliment." Her brother rematerializes and she reaches down to help Marik stand "Not bad little scuffle." Glynda nods "As you can see, your aura will defend you, but it is very limited, without your meister to unlock your latent potential as a weapon. Only through the union of a weapon and meister's aura can a weapon and meister realize their true abilities. You can train to utilize more of your aura on your own, so that you are not felled easily, but this takes time and focus."

Ruby was on her first solo mission with Marik. They were sent to take care of a small pack of grimm. Grimm had been around for quite a long time, but their numbers had dwindled substantially since Death founded the DWMA. Grimm packs were rare, and not typically dangerous, at least compared to the average meister. Ruby stands on a tree branch, watching the Beowolf pack as it approaches a village. Marik transforms and she leaps down from her branch. His gear clicks and the scythe becomes a spear with a curved blade. Ruby turns it so the sharp side is up.

Ruby approaches the group casually. They turn to her, splitting up and slowly circling her. Ruby leaps in the air, leaving a cloud of rose petals. She dives down and impales a Beowolf with Marik, springboarding off of him and slamming shoulder first into another. Marik rematerializes, backhanding a Beowolf, then he impales it with his blade. He transforms back into weapon form as Ruby dashes towards him. She grabs ahold of him, spinning like a top and butchering several more Beowolves.

The one Ruby knocked over makes it back to his feet, trying to attack Ruby from behind. She spins on the spot, slashing him in half. Ruby thrusts Marik in his spear mode at a Beowolf and it dodges, but Marik clicks back into scythe mode and Ruby pulls the scythe towards her, decapitating the Beowolf. She looks around at the corpses, sighing "It's good experience, but Grimm don't drop Kishin Eggs. We won't be able to make you a Death Scythe if we can't get enough missions to hunt Kishins."

Marik holds up his hand "Or maybe one will find us." The ground splits, and a man leaps out of the ground, holding a spear aloft. He brings it down towards Marik, who turns his arm into a blade and blocks it. The man wore little clothing, and was covered in dirt. Even his hair was dirt colored "How dare you slay my pack!" Marik transforms and Ruby grasps his handle, spinning Marik and motioning for the Kishin to attack. The beastmaster glares at Ruby, then charges at her, spear held at his side "You're dead!" Ruby's strike was lightning quick, and he barely managed to register it before his body began to dissolve and take the form of a Kishin Egg.

Ruby breathes on the glass pane, writing the number to contact Death on the foggy window. He holds up his hands "So?" Ruby salutes him "Mission accomplished. And we bagged the Kishin controlling the group." Death gives a sigh of relief "Great. And before they could cause too much more trouble. That's wonderful news. Come on back, I can't wait for your next assignment. You two never cease to impress." Ruby salutes again "Gladly!"

 **Elsewhere**

Blake sits on the small bed, looking out the barred window. She holds her legs against her chest, bags under her eyes and her hair a mess. Her clothes were in tatters and singed in some places. The door to her chamber opens, the figure at the door was shrouded in darkness. Her eyes light up orange and she steps into the room slowly, making Blake wince "If you would merely embrace your new life instead of fighting us, you would find life much easier for yourself."

Blake looks away from her, hanging her head "Yes... Cinder. I understand." Cinder holds her hand out to Blake "Follow me. Let's try this one more time, shall we?" Tears stream down Blake's face, then her two tattoos begin to burn. One, a matching version of Medusa's snake tattoo on her right arm. The other, a tattoo of flames that ran from her left upper arm around her neck. Blake forces herself to stand, following Cinder upstairs to a large room.

Medusa stands in the middle of the room, her vector arrows wrapped around a defenseless man, who was screaming hysterically "...But I don't want to die! This isn't right! I have a famil-" A vector arrow wraps around his mouth, silencing him. Medusa grins over at Blake "End. His. Pathetic. Life. Now." Blake couldn't do it anymore. The constant abuse. The betrayal she suffered at the hands of Adam. The experiments... it was time to let go. If becoming the killer they wanted her to be could help make her life easier... well she didn't have alot of choice anyway. She raises her hand "Ragnorok, weapon form."

 **Say hi to Blake everyone**


	3. Psycho Stein

Maka lays her head on her desk, groaning. Ruby walks up next to her, patting her back "Is everything okay Maka?" Maka sighs, then raises her head "No, it's not. Soul and I failed our witchhunt, and had to forfeit our souls. What's worse, not only are we starting over from scratch but a magical cat lady lives in our house who refuses to wear clothes!" Maka clenches her fists, slamming them down on her desk. Then she collapses her head on her desk "Not to mention how exhausted I am..."

Yang sit on her other side "Now you know how I feel. Still can't believe I was done in by that witch and her legion of exploding tadpoles. Haven't had a successful hunt since. It bites. And I have to collect 198 kishin souls, not 99. And two witches souls. I'm beat." She leans back in her chair and Demetrius sits at Yang's side "Eh, it's not all bad." Soul plops down next to Maka "It is if your Sid."

Maka looks up at Soul "Something happen to Sid?" Soul nods "They say that Sid was pegged in the head, with a Statue of Liberty, right in the forehead. Big gaping hole in his head now." Soul grins wide "Best part is, they say that he's... well they say he's a zombie now!" He makes scary faces at Maka and she screams, snatching up her book "Maka Chop!" Soul's chin smacks the table first from the impact of her book bash, and Yang leans back further in her chair, whistling "Learning hurts dude." Maka turns to Yang "Your next."

Deyonna walks over to the group, eating out of a bag of chips. She flops down next to her brother "What's up guys? Where is the teach?" The door opens suddenly and Spirit walks in, scanning the crowd slowly "I'm not going to bother taking attendance... I'll be your temporary teacher, seeing as Sid is no longer able to perform his duties. Alright, everyone settle down!" Maka hides her face and Ruby frowns "Maka, is that your dad?" Maka nods solemnly and Soul chuckles "Maka, this must suck for you. How uncool that your dad is teaching us." Maka raises her book. When will Soul ever learn?

Maka and Soul walk into Death's room, followed by Yang and her weapon partners. Maka smiles up at Lord Death "Hello Lord Death. You needed to see us?" Blackstar leaps down off his perch and rushes over, Tsubaki right behind him "And me too? Don't worry, I brought you just what you need. A piece of paper with my autograph! No need to thank me!" He holds out the autograph to Death, and recieves a Death Chop in response. Death chuckles "No, I have actually brought you three meister weapon pairs here, because combined you have a total of 0 Kishin Eggs." Yang huffs "I had 198 of them." Death nods "And you failed your test. These things happen. You just need to be set back on the right path. You will be taking a remedial course." Maka frowns "What kind of remedial course?"

 **A few hours later**

Yang walks next to Deyonna and Demetrius, as they walked past gravestones "Trapsing through a graveyard is not what one would expect from a remedial course." Deyonna tilts her head thoughtfully "Yang, what do you think a zombie Kishin Egg would taste like?" Yang sticks out her tongue, retching "Like a corpse." Demetrius freezes in his tracks.

"1. 2. 3 not it."

Deyonna raises her hand "Not... crap. Hold up, I got the last one. You can have this one." Demetrius and Deyonna begin to argue over who is going to eat the Kishin Egg, Maka leaning against a tree and muttering incoherently about being a failure. Soul and Blackstar were being themselves, and Tsubaki was watching the whole scene, same as Yang. Yang walks up to Tsubaki "We are a mess, aren't we?" Tsubaki giggles "Oh, I'm sure everything will turn out okay. Where we lack in... alot of categories, we make up for in strength of body and strength of will."

Maka screams out as a hand reaches out of the ground, grabbing her foot. Zombie Sid rises out of the ground, grinning "I hope you are ready for your lesson!" Soul transforms into a scythe, slamming into the ground between Sid and Maka, forcing Sid too release her "Good morning, good evening, good night. I always greet everyone properly. It's the man I used to be." He walks over, ripping his own tombstone out of the ground "Now, shall we begin? Class starts at the bell." He looks at each student as their weapons transfer to their respective meisters "Bing, bong, bing, bong."

Sid leaps at Yang first, attempting to swing at her horizontally with his tombstone. Yang leaps in the air and Sid spins on the spot, leaping in the air and slamming her over the head with his tombstone. Yang hits the ground with the force of a missile, letting off an explosion of spirit energy. Maka goes wide eyed "Yang!" She rushes towards Sid, her flurry of scythe swings not finding their mark. Sid chuckles "That won't do you any good, your soul wavelengths are not in sync!"

Sid kicks Maka back from him as Blackstar throws one of his chain scythe at Sid "Don't help your opponents in a fight!" Sid lets the scythe hook in his tombstone "I was a teacher before I died, I always help people perform at their best! It's the man I used to be!" He pulls Blackstar towards him and Blackstar leaps over him to avoid the swing of his tombstone, but Sid catches him with a spinning backfist. Yang leaps towards Sid, slamming her fist into the ground and causing a quake. Sid is knocked airborne and Yang follows him, uppercutting him in the face. Sid withstands her blow, hitting her with his tombstone "Living End!" He divebombs with his tombstone, slamming Yang into the ground with explosive force.

Deyonna and Demetrius reform into human form and Deyonna forms around her brother's arm. Maka yells out "We need to disarm him, then we can figure out how to restrain him!" Demetrius grins "Ready big guy?" Sid smirks and they slowly circle each other. Yang leaps to her feet when Sid has his back to her and gets him in a full nelson "Now!" Demetrius swings at Sid with all his might and Sid slides into the ground out of the way of Demetrius' punch; he tries to hold back last second but he punches Yang in the nose, breaking it. Yang holds her face "Jeez! That hurts! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Demetrius goes to comfort her and Sid leaps out of the ground, hammer punching Demetrius into the ground. He lifts his tombstone and Maka yells out "That's enough! I won't let you hurt any more of my friends!" She rushes at Sid, Sid coming dangerously close to taking a few of her sweeping hits. Sid manages to deflect Soul with his tombstone, then smacks Maka away with it. Maka stands, breathing heavy, her aura taxed "Soul. Now is as good a time as ever." Soul's reflection on the blade smirks "You think we are ready for this?" Maka shrugs "What choice do we have?"

"Soul Resonance!" Maka glows brightly as her and Soul begin to feed each other power, their auras putting off a strong signature that even Yang could sense. Maka cocks back Soul, preparing to strike "Legendary Reaping Art: Witch Hunter!" Maka slips and misfires her attack, nearly hitting Blackstar who dives out of the way. Yang's weapons form up on her arms and she smiles "Anything Maka can do, we can do better, right guys?"

Yang slams her fists together, the gauntlets letting off a shockwave "Soul Resonance!" Her aura ignites around her, a brilliant gold color, and it forms around her fists. The maw of a dragon forms at the end of each fist, and when her eyes open they glow a bright red "It's time to put you back in the ground where you belong!" She throws a punch in Sid's direction and this launches an orb of powerful energy at Sid, and he slips into the ground to avoid it. Yang growls, punching the ground "Come back out here!" Sid leaps out of the ground behind her "If you insist! I'm not one to disappoint!"

Sid lands a hard kick to the back of Yang's neck and her face hits the ground first, knocking her out. Sid grins "That's the man I was." He ducks back into the ground one last time and Blackstar exhales slowly, his chains beginning to surround him and Maka "He's hiding. But not for long." Blackstar smiles as he relaxes, his training coming back to him as his breathing vanishes completely. Sid leaps out of the ground and Blackstar's eyes fly open "Trapstar!"

Yang, who managed to recover, glares over at Blackstar "Why did you catch Maka along with Sid?!" Maka glares daggers at Blackstar "Blackstar you idiot! Let me out of here!" Blackstar scratches the back of his head "Oops, sorry."

After a lengthy interrogation of Sid, he lead them on the path to the man responsible for reanimated Sid, Doctor Stein. They slowly approach the house, Tsubaki's ponytail formed into chains which bind Sid. Maka looks at the house "Strange place... So, what kind of guy do you think this doctor is?" The door slowly creaks open and Demetrius snorts "Guess we are about to find out..." Stein's chair comes to a sudden stop and he flips backwards, landing on his back. He stands, brushing himself off. He tightens the screw in his head a few turns, and it clicks.

"Ah, there it is. Let's try that one more time "He heads back inside with his chair and Yang puts her hands on her hips "Well, he seems lively for someone his age." Sid growls "He's not that much older than I am?" Yang shrugs "And?" Sid hangs his head, just as Stein hits the same bump and falls over again. The weapons and meisters all look at one another "Doctor Crazy."

Stein looks up at the group "So, did you need something?" Yang clenches her fist "A birdie told me you were behind an attack on a student." Stein sets his chair back up "Ah, you must be DWMA students." Maka takes a step towards him "Do you have something against the academy?" He shrugs "No, my motives are simpler than that. Observational research, its my driving force." He stares at Maka and Soul, making Maka shift uncomfortably "Your soul wavelengths are not matching up well. A rebellious and sarcastic soul, trying to work alongside a hardworking, earnest soul."

Maka stares at Stein "You're a meister. And a powerful one, at that." Stein looks over at Yang "Hmm, a thrillseeker and rouge element. You have two weapons, twins in fact. Both have aligning personalities, they desire much and they are creative spirits. Your adventurous nature will carry them far, and their creative nature will protect you from harm. You got lucky finding these two." Yang smiles "Yeah, thanks. But-"

Blackstar yells down from the roof "Yahoo! Enough about all of that unimportant chatter amongst the common folks!" He leaps down to the ground "It's time for Blackstar to shine!" Stein looks at Blackstar "Ah, an energetic, egocentric soul. I'm not sure how anyone could handle your hyperactive nature." Blackstar rushes at him and Stein uses the rotation of the chair to deflect Blackstar's kick, counterattacking with an uppercut punch. Tsubaki takes a step towards him "Blackstar!"

Stein looks at her "Ah, yes. An accepting and easy going soul like yourself would make a good partner. But what is the driving force that holds you together? Could it be admiration? Hm... Looks like I have all the data I need." Yang smiles and looks over at Deyonna "You guys hang back for a sec, let me fight him." Deyonna smiles "Gladly. Yang rushes at Stein, feinting with a right hook, then she pushes herself off the ground and goes for a knee. Stein leans his chair back, kicking her in the gut and he launches himself towards Maka, spin kicking her feet out from under her.

Maka forces herself to stand and Blackstar leaps over her, going for a high kick that Stein moves out of the way of. Blackstar stumbles and Maka runs right towards Stein "Maka the scythemeister..." He kicks her in the gut, backing into Blackstar and headbutting him in the face "Oww! Jeez that hurt!" Stein turns the screw in his head "Let's see. Maka, the scythemeister. Oh!" He snaps "You must be Spirit-senpai's daughter!" Soul's eye on his handle looks over at Maka "Spirit?" Maka glares at Stein "My dad's name, before he became a Death Scythe. How do you know that name?"

Stein smiles "You must be the daughter of the woman who stole away my favorite research subject. I'm going to dissect you." Maka shudders, taking a step back from him. Soul yells out "Maka, what's the matter. You need to gather yourself." Maka runs right at Stein, screaming. He dashes towards her with his palm held out. When Maka blocks his attack with Soul, an electrical charge causes Maka to be knocked back. Yang looks over at Demetrius as he helps her stand "A voice in my head is telling me to use the soul force."

Demetrius chuckles "Then go for it." Stein stands, stunning Maka with another Soul Force blast, picking her up by her pig tail as he pulls up her shirt "Where should I start cutting?" Yang leaps right towards him "Let's operate on you first!" Her palm strikes Stein in the back and he goes rigid. Yang smiles knowingly, then her face turns to one of pure shock as Stein turns to her "That would have worked. But I could easily match my soul wavelength with yours." Blackstar dashes behind Stein "Then try mine on for size!" He elbows Stein in the back with his soul force, to no effect.

Yang exhales "Blackstar, if mine didn't work what made you think yours would?" Blackstar looks up slowly "So... should we run-" Stein grabs them both by the head, smiling as he charges both of them with his soul wavelength. Blackstar and Yang scream in agony as their bodies are wrecked by his attack. Stein turns back to Maka and Soul, when Demetrius, armed with his sister, hits Stein with a left hook. Stein reels from the surprise hit, then turns back to them, grabbing his left arm as he tries to attack again, flipping him onto his back. Both dematerialize, and now Deyonna is wielding her brother. Deyonna goes to axe kick Stein and he grabs her foot, standing up quickly and flipping her backwards. When she lands on her feet, he hits her with Soul Force and blasts her back far.

Soul shakes Maka "Maka, this isn't the time to give up." Maka goes wide eyed "But... we can't beat him. He's unstoppable. His soul wavelength is... unfathomable." Soul shakes her "Hey! What kind of talk is that?! I thought you were going to turn me into a Death Scythe to surpass your dad and become the worlds greatest meister! This isn't the time to quit!" Maka looks at him, then she gives him a small smile. Maka stands up, wiping her face off on the back of her arm "You're right Soul. I can't fail now." Soul smiles "He's standing still. Waiting patiently. Let's make this cool."

Maka smiles "Soul resonance?" Soul nods "We can do it. I believe in us." Maka nods and holds out her hand, Soul turns into a scythe and Maka grips his handle tightly "Soul Resonance!" They both glow intensely bright, and Soul's form begins to change. Maka charges towards Stein "Witch Hunter!" Stein holds out his hands, stopping the massive blade of soul energy as it carves up the ground, Maka going for an uppercut. His glasses shatter and he smirks "Powerful... but still unpolished." He charges the attack with his wavelength, shattering it. Maka collapses, and Stein walks slowly towards her.

"You appear to still be conscious." He kneels next to her, and Soul returns to his human form, perched over Maka protectively "I won't let you hurt my meister!" Stein raises his hand "Then I'll start with you." He reaches forward slowly and Soul closes his eyes, preparing for the worse. Stein pats him on the head "You passed."

Soul freezes "What?" Stein smiles "You passed the remedial class." Soul narrows his eyes "Eh?" Stein smiles "That was very nice of you to risk your life for your meister." Soul deadpans "I'm going to repeat myself... eh?" Stein looks Soul in the eyes "I was asked by Lord Death to give all of you this remedial course. You all passed." Soul goes wide eyed "But you killed Blackstar and Yang!" Yang sits up slowly "Alive and reporting for duty." Blackstar sits up "That's a funny thing to say. The man who is going to surpass God can't die."

Soul looks over at Sid "What about Sid?" Sid deadpans "Well, I used to be the kind of man that wouldn't deceive others. When I was alive." Soul clenches his fists "This was a setup?!" Maka begins to cry and Yang growls "Jeez, what I wouldn't give to punch something!" Everyone gives her some space.


End file.
